Twin Swap
by crazywildchild
Summary: Benny setup a magic circle without knowing what it did. Sarah & Logan fell into it & the next morning, it was tragic. The twins see that they switch bodies. Logan & Sarah might have be struck in each other body, FOREVER! E/S L/E B/R
1. Benny's Idea

**A/N: Hey, what's up? I couldn't take this idea out of my mind. This idea came up when I was watching **_**Suite Life on Deck**_**, the episode with the gang being by the ****Bermuda Triangle and Cody and Zack don't know their twins been separated since birth. I thought of **_**Freaky Friday**_** and then the twins of my stories, Sarah and Logan. What if they switch bodies? What if Benny was the one, who caused it and we all know that Benny causes so many happenings in Whitechapel. **

**Logan, Vanessa, & Robin © Me**

_**My Babysitter's a Vampire**_** © Fresh TV, Télétoon, & Disney**

Just an average Friday night, Sarah had to babysit Jane, Logan was drag to the Morgans', and Benny was going to pop over at sometime. Logan was playing his guitar for Jane. Ethan and Sarah sat cuddling on the couch. Logan looked over the couple with teasing eyes. Both of them blushed. Jane was dreamily up to Logan.

"Why did you stop playing?" Jane asked.

"Oh, nothing," Logan teased Ethan and Sarah with his eyes.

Jane was listening to Logan's guitar play. She asked if she could try when Logan's cell rang. He picked it up and it was his girlfriend, Erica aka Sarah's best friend. Jane sat on Logan's lap as Logan tossed his phone to his sister, who started talking to her best friend, had her head on Ethan's shoulder. He was happy. Logan placed Jane's hands were they should be. He placed his hands above the guitar to tell her what notes were what. She nodded when she got it. When he asked for a G, she played the G note. The cell tossed back to the flirty blonde vampire chick's boyfriend to talk with her. Jane stood as Logan sat on the ground instructing her. He said goodbye to his girl and smiled. He started clapping and shouting weakly for Jane's "concert". Sarah was too as well as Jane's older brother. The goofy best friend came into the house with soda and chips. Everyone gave him a look. He sat the snacks down. The snacks didn't look like snacks because they weren't. Somehow, they all knew he was planning something. Benny set up four candles into a circle.

"What are you doing, Doofus?" Sarah asked.

"I'm making an Incantation Spell circle to swap bodies with each other. All of them shouted no. Sheesh, I don't know if it would work so I probably say it backwards or something."

Logan put his guitar away and walked to Benny, "Let me guess, you asked Robin if she would swap with you but she didn't want any part of this."

"Exactly!"

"Nope," Sarah answered as she walked Jane to her room to put her to bed.

"No way," Ethan said. "Last time, you did something with a spell. I turned into a werewolf."

"I said I was sorry."

"Benny, we can't take any risks with your "magic mix-ups". Remember the love potion, they loved you for six hours and wanted to kill you another six." Logan reasoned.

Benny pouted. "No fair."

Sarah came back down and Benny pushed Logan into the circle. He somehow put an invisible wall around Logan, so he couldn't come out, and Sarah with big sister's instincts went to get her brother.

Benny smirked, "Inverser Totalus."

Sarah and Logan bumped heads. They were out. Ethan and Benny didn't except them to hit their heads together. It looked pretty hard too. Benny got Logan onto the chair and Sarah was laid down on the couch. The knowing twin woke up first as if he just got hit by lighting. He rubbed his head.

"What happened? Benny." He looked towards Benny, being the first one he would blame, and Benny took cover behind Ethan.

"Well, I don't really know. You and Sarah were in the circle and cast a spell onto you guys but I don't think it worked."

Logan rubbed his aching head, "You really need to stop being so curious."

"I don't mean to but I need to learn magic to become a Spell Master." Benny declared.

"Whatever."

"You think Sarah's going to wake up anytime soon."

"Don't worry, E." Logan said. "Sar's a tough cookie. She'll be fine."

Sarah moaned as she sat up. Her eyes went light green and she wasn't kind to Benny. "Benny, you idiot, what did you do that? You don't have a reason to use magic on your friends without their permission!"

Benny quickly apologized. Ethan and Logan laughed. Mrs. And Mr. Morgan came into the house. They gave Sarah her money. The twins were off and they didn't feel good. Benny was going to get a surprise of a lifetime. The two got off of the car with their things. Their father said hey kids. Logan waved and Sarah hugged her father. She's daddy's little girl. Their mother yelled from the kitchen and Logan and Sarah kissed her cheek. Both twins told them that they were going to bed. It was an exhausted night. Benny did some mojo dojo there and some hocus pocus on them. They both were planning to give a price of their minds to him on Monday. Logan sat his guitar on its stand and crashed onto his bed in his blue room. Sarah put her laptop onto her desk and fell onto her bed wanting by to sleep even though she couldn't do dream anymore. The twins fell into a deep sleep before they both heard thunder and it was different from just hearing thunder. Logan shrugged it off and Sarah wondered that she and her twin swap bodies because of a dork. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Maybe she was wrong about this mess. She hoped she was. She was going open her eyes and see her fading reflection. We'll see. She nodded to herself. We'll see.


	2. Switching Bodies

Logan moaned as if he was something somewhat uncomfortable. He sat up and looked around. His room wasn't dark purple. He didn't have a laptop. He had a desktop. Three things went through his mind: why was he in Sarah's room, why isn't he in his bed and why does he feel so uncomfortable? He got up from his sister's bed and felt shorter. He shook the thoughts as he walked to her door, looked up and screamed. At the same moment, Sarah was waking up. She sat up and looked around. She was in Logan's room. Simply, that his guitars were the only difference and his desktop. She felt uncomfortable too. She got out of her twin's bed. She felt taller. Sarah walked towards as she saw her reflection. She screamed too. They both opened their sibling's door. They looked at each other. Logan started freaking out. Sarah was going to kill Benny.

"Benny's so die!" Logan's voice came out when Sarah spoke.

"I'm a girl." Sarah's voice came out when Logan spoke. "I'm you." Sarah's body pointed to Logan's respective body. "How?"

Logan's body crossed his arms. "What do you think?" Sarah said. "Oh, now I got to get use to this."

"Use to my voice? I got to get use to these." Sarah's body pointed to her breasts.

"Kids, is everything okay? I heard screaming." Their mother asked.

"Nothing, mom," Logan quickly said with Sarah's voice.

"Okay." Their mother stopped being curious.

Sarah dragged her brother into the room. She sat on his bed. Her body was pacing. It was freaky. Her brother's mind switched with hers. Now, they both were going to get Benny. It was his problem and theirs. Maybe they didn't need magic to undo this mess of his. Logan's desktop beeped. Logan rained to his desktop. Sarah rolled her brother's eyes. She sat with one leg over another. It was Ethan and Benny.

"Oh, hey, Sarah," Ethan said.

'_Oh, right._' Logan thought. "Logan?" He felt strange calling his name. "Logan" got up and sat at the computer.

"What's up? Sarah asked. "This is so weird."

"It looks like their alright." Benny shrugged.

"You're right on, genius." "Sarah" said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry. She is just grouchy because she got a weird awakening."

"You did too." Logan whispered to her.

"Whatever." Benny waved off. "Hey, you want to go the arcade."

"Sure." "Logan" raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few." Ethan said.

Ethan logged out. Sarah looked towards her brother. He shrugged her shoulders. Their mother yelled from downstairs for them. They saw it was Erica and Robin.

"Hey sweetheart," She kissed "Logan" thinking it was Logan.

"Hey, Erica," "Sarah" said as Logan was snickering on the inside.

"Ready to go the mall, girly," Erica told "Sarah".

Their medium toned mother went back to watching her program. Sarah and Logan went back upstairs. They got dress by before they went ground rules of what they should wear. Logan picked out a purple shirt, dark jeans and black zip up hoodie. Sarah picked out a black tank top, white pants and her white jacket. The twins told each other what they do and rapidly like Rory's speech. Now, the two have to deal with other's drama. "Logan" got kissed again before she left with "Sarah".

"So, that friend of Sarah's is your girlfriend." "Logan" nodded. "She seems nice terms with your sister."

"She is, mom." "Logan" said. '_Sheesh, Logan could have told me about that._'

Ethan and Benny knocked and "Logan" answered.

"Logan, man, what's up?" Benny yelled.

"Hey, Logan. Are you ready?" Ethan asked.

"Hey, mom, I'm leaving." Sarah called out.

"Later, sweetheart," She called back.

"Let's go!" Sarah announced. '_Maybe this won't be so bad._'


	3. Differences

**Logan**

Okay, this has strange day. Come on, you don't think until you switch bodies with your sibling. Jeez, I thought I was going crazy when I felt uncomfortable. Now, I know why. I'm Sarah. Yes, technically I'm Logan in my head and Sarah, who is in my body, too. If I don't get to Benny first, then Sarah might as well as hit him a few times for my benefit too. She wouldn't mind. I'm beaten him in his arms even through it's mostly Sarah. I kept on wondering how the magical spell worked. I got into the Robin's car as Sarah. The girls started talking well I don't know what to say. I might as well as say hey, I'm Logan not Sarah. Right they would believe it. That would be a miracle. I can't thank Benny enough for this great opportunity! This is going to terrible!

"Sarah, are you in there?" Erica asked.

**Sarah**

So much of a day at the mall with the girls, Logan and I switched bodies. I can't believe we switched. Maybe Benny did the right thing to him. Now, I'm going to kill him. I'm in my brother's body. Logan wouldn't harm a soul. I sighed. When I get back into my body, he will pay dearly. I can't believe that he did that. He couldn't try it on a dog or some sort of animal. Now, no one but Logan and I know this. It was freaky that I was his room. I was his bed and when I passed his closet. My …err his reflection wasn't fading. Okay, I was in my twin's body. I'm taller and had abs. Geez, what a morning. Maybe hearing the thunder triggered this. One weird movie. I can't believe that I was in my brother's body. I couldn't it. Logan has Erica as a girlfriend and she's my best friend. She KISSED me well Logan in her mind. She was little demanding to kiss him willing like that. I smiled. Logan is one lucky guy. I'm very happy for my brother. I want to go the mall not a stupid arcade. On the hand, I get spend the day with Ethan. Maybe this might not be a bad day.

Benny put his arm around Logan's shoulders, "Hey, bud, you are in there?"


	4. Girl Talk

I snapped into reality. I was in Robin's car. What do I do? Tell them about Benny's stupid spell. Benny probably doesn't even know it worked. Oh, boy, he thinking it's a dud. He's far from the truth. I sighed well Sarah did. This is so confusing I'm Logan in Sarah's body. Now, I got to answer as Sarah not Logan. Sarah, the serious twin, not loosely Logan, okay, think Sarah. What would Sarah say?

"Sarah, are you in there?" Erica asked.

"What?" I said as my thoughts quit.

"You've been spacing out there, Sar." Robin looked at me from the mirror. "You almost had Logan's spacing out face."

I giggled. "I probably am spending too much time with Lo."

"I don't even see him anymore with his study habits. Sometimes, we don't who's Logan or you? It's the mystery of the Brands." Erica laughed at Robin's comment.

Okay, that hurt. Now, my heart was broken. Not. Robin's clever. She's the Devil's daughter, after all. I smiled as I crossed my sister's arms. Robin was mean. Okay, not really. I didn't except that she was sarcastic towards Sarah or Erica. Minutes later, we got out. I dragged Sarah's purse. Robin and Erica were giggling. I got the picture and burst it up onto my sister's shoulder. This is heavy. Are girls' purses usually this heavy? I don't know. I'm not a girl, for Pete's sake. What does Sarah have in here? A hippo? A lawnmower? Okay, if it's only lipstick and girly accessories, then there are a lot of them in here. I felt lost in this body. I am a male in a chick's body, my older twin sister's body! I don't know what the girls do. I can't act like myself because I'm the twin of Logan, now!

"Hey, you seem very distracted, today." Erica said concernedly.

"I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure, Sar?" Robin asked.

"I am." I smiled forcedly.

We went to the different shops and I have to say whatever girls do at the malls are something that you couldn't doubt that a guy couldn't even believe. No wonder that Sarah is usually exhausted when she gets back home. The gossip, running around for the right size or that there is so many things to choose from. At least, I'm not a girl because I think it is harder than being a guy! I sighed as I watched my girlfriend and friend were looking themselves over in the mirrors provided. I couldn't keep my mind off of knowing that Benny's grandma knew about this.


	5. Guy Time

This has been one morning that wasn't possible without one doofus named Benny. I was snapped back into reality by Benny saying something. I was really interested with what he had to say. I mean Logan wouldn't either. What would Logan right now because I'm lost in his body, now? Thanks to Mr. I-want-to-try-something uses me and my brother as guinea pigs. I mean being a guinea pig would be better than being your own brother. I would still be in my own body than my brother's body.

"Logan, are you in there?" Benny said as he waved his hands over my eyes or Logan's.

"Oh," I said, "Spacing out again."

He nodded as if it was normal for Logan to space out. Benny went to the counter for some tokens. Ethan looked at me with concern.

"Lo, are you alright?" He said.

He touched Logan's shoulder and his eyes went blank as well when he got a vision. It wasn't that hard to notice that. It had to be one of the most obvious things in the world as his pupils were gone in a supernova. Ethan let go of the shoulder that belonged to my twin. He threw back his head and his eyes went to their normal brown color. He looked at me as if he figured out something as important as I was Sarah not Logan.

"Sarah?" He said blankly.

"It's me." I whispered lowly.

"How are you Logan?"

"Benny's magic spell worked. Logan and I don't know how, but it did."

I felt more anger towards Benny. It wasn't that I couldn't beat him, now. Logan isn't a rash person and thought though things than going head first. It wasn't that I planned to get a twin like Logan, but it was something other than his beliefs controlling me. His body was doing something by itself. I thought this would be easier than this. I just needed to stay in control and get home. Something tells me that his grandma knows, but I don't really know why I know that.


End file.
